This invention relates generally to the field of printing postal indicia, and more particularly to selecting postal indicia image formats.
Postal indicia may be printed on a variety of envelopes, postcards, indicia strip tapes and other mail pieces. However, it may be important to select postal indicia formats based on the mail piece to be printed upon. More generally, it may be desirable to avoid printing postal indicia images that overlap mail piece edges and/or that overlap pre-printed objects on the mail piece.